


How much chaos can Peter Parker do?

by mushroom_writings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Irondad, M/M, My back hurts, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, endgame did not happen in my eyes, jesus how do y'all do tags I'm exhausted, just your ordinary twit fic, nope I'm blind, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom_writings/pseuds/mushroom_writings
Summary: The lives of Peter and Co. through the eyes of social media----Beter go Brrr @PBPyou sound like super pressed. go hit some weed or smthNed Weeds @GITCbro thats my brand thoFollow the journey of dumbass teens and dumbass adults too
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	1. Handles and Shit

Peter and Co.

Peter - Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Ned - Ned Weeds @GITC  
MJ - Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
Flash - #1 Spidey Fan @PleaseNoticeMeILoveYou  
Charles Murphy - bon jovi @stolemysoul  
Betty Brant - Elle Woods @LoisLane  
Cindy Moon - Sal-E @Cindyella  
Abe Bell - Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
Harley Keener - Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
Shuri - Princess Peach @You_Can’t_Hurt_Me_My_Brother_Is_A_Furry

Tony and Fam

Tony Stark - Tiny Straw @IronSad  
Pepper Potts - Pepper Potts @CeoOfStarkIndustries  
Happy Hogan - Happy @HisRealNameIsHAROLD  
Rhodey - Tony’s Babysitter @WarMachine  
Stark Industries @SIOffical 

Avengers 

Steve - I am America’s Ass @ShmaptainAssmerica  
Natasha - Ginger Spider @I_Know_Where_You_Live  
Clint - Lcnti @Mr.Merida  
Thor - God of Lesbians @PopThor  
Bruce - Dr. Banner @IDoYoga  
Bucky - I like plums @plumsaregreat  
Loki - Marina and the diamonds is my lord and savior @IceIceBaby  
Wanda - Which Bitch? @ThisWitch  
Vision - Google but better @Vision

T'Challa - Wakanda nonsense is this @NoIAmNOTAFurry  
Carol - I know the truth about Fury's Eye @Goose  
Fury - Fast and Fury @Stfu Carol


	2. Go Hit Some Weed Bro

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
I wonder why I’m bi, and then I see a pretty couple on the street and think, ah that’s why. 

Ned Weeds @GITC  
Me but gay 

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
Me but lesbian 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
We’re all gayer than I thought 

\---

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
how long do you think itll take mr. stark to find my account

#1 Spidey Fan @PleaseNoticeMeILoveYou  
like you actually know tony stark personally parker

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
flash ive shown you my ID what is your problem my dude 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
you sound like super pressed. go hit some weed or smth

Ned Weeds @GITC  
bro thats my brand tho 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
oof sorry bro-

Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
literally all I want is a frreidnship like this

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
frreidnship

Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
stfu mj

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
Hmmm say that again

Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
I apologize for what I have done. I was stupid and not thinking straight. Please forgive me. 

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
Do any of us think straight?

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
tbh prolly not 

bon jovi @stolemysoul  
I def don't lmfao


	3. We Foud Love

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
I foud you~ @PBP

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
1) that sounds creepy af mr stark never do that again   
2) foud 

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
foud

Princess Peach @You_Can’t_Hurt_Me_My_Brother_Is_A_Furry  
foud 

Tony’s Babysitter @WarMachine   
foud 

I am America’s Ass @ShmaptainAssmerica   
Foud 

Ginger Spider @I_Know_Where_You_Live   
foud

Lcnti @Mr.Merida  
foud 

God of Lesbians @PopThor  
STARKSON HAS TOLD ME TO TYPE FOUD 

Dr. Banner @IDoYoga  
Foud 

I like plums @plumsaregreat  
foud 

Marina and the Diamonds is my lord and savior @IceIceBaby  
foud 

Which Bitch? @ThisWitch   
foud 

Google but better @Vision  
Foud 

I know the truth about Fury’s Eye @Goose  
foud 

Wakanda nonsense is this @NoIAmNOTAFurry  
Foud 

Pepper Potts @CeoOfStarkIndustries   
Tony stop making SI look stupid 

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
everyone here can fuck off (Except Pepper I love you <3)

Pepper Potts @CeoOfStarkIndustries   
(Thank you Tony <3)

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Even me :(

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
Especially you, you little shit 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
:o 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
:(

Ginger Spider @I_Know_Where_You_Live   
You have ten minutes to run Stark 

I heard you were talking shit- @its_adh  
Are we just gonna ignore the starkson thing or?

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Ye

I heard you were talking shit- @its_adh  
valid carry on 

\--------------------------------

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Mr. Stark and the Avengers have now given me clout. this means my shit posts can gain more attention and then I’ll become the king of twitter. 

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
You looking for a queen ;)

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
I can hear the bi panic from here-

Lcnti @Mr.Merida  
I ship it 

I like plums @plumsaregreat  
Dude same 

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
No. no flirting. Stop 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
You can’t stop me you’re not my dad

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
… I’m not?

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Do you want to be?

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
Yes

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
You’re my dad then 

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
Should I sign some papers or?

Pepper Potts @CeoOfStarkIndustries  
Someone remind me to give the PR department a raise-

\----------------------------------

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Guys I have a dad now!  
now all I need is a bf @PotatoGunDude

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
Are you from Tennessee? Cuz youre the only ten I see

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
that was so bad I love you 

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
I love you too but I don’t know you   
@IronSad

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
what 

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
fly me to New York so I can meet the love of my life 

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
Sure just get me your mom’s permission 

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
wait really

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
yeah?

Tony Stark was in my garage @PotatoGunDude  
PETER MY LOVE IM COMING JUST YOU WAIT

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
I can feel the migraine forming already


	4. WE'RE GOING TO DO WHAT???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I know the Avengers haven't been there a lot but I'm trying to like alternate between them and acadec I promise I'll get better. Also thank you all for the kind comments it's really made my day!! Also, I know it's kinda short so I'm going to try and put out another chapter tonight. Again thank you all so much!

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
its only monday and I want to kill everyone at school and then myself. 

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
but then you don’t get the stuff in my will

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
I WAS IN YOUR WILL???

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
what do you mean was you still are

Ned Weeds @GITC  
and you had the audacity to lie to me and say Mr. Stark was not your father last week.  
I thought you were bae peter, but your just fam.

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Nedward… my love… no-

Ned Weeds @GITC  
I’m sorry darling but I cannot go on if these lies continue. I deserve better. Goodbye.

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO

bon jovi @stolemysoul  
honestly that’s better than my english classs rendition of romeo and juliet 

Elle Woods @LoisLane  
The grammar in that statement appalls me. 

Sal-E @Cindyella  
boo grammar

Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
Is no one going to acknowledge the fact that Peter is in Iron Man’s will?

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
No.  
Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
You terrify me MJ

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
Good.

Tiny Straw @IronSad  
Jesus it’s like a mini Pepper in the making-

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
I take that as a great honor Stark. 

Pepper Potts @CeoOfStarkIndustries  
I like you, Peter honey I’d like to meet your friends you never bring them over. 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
Miss Potts I’d lay down my life for you but I’d literally rather date Flash than have Mr. Stark and the Avengers meet my friends. 

Moth Jesus @BlackDhalia  
Peter shut the fuck up and eat your macaroni and cheese and take us to the tower

Elle Woods @LoisLane  
Peter I’m begging you i will literally pay your lunch for the next two weeks if I can interview an avenger 

bon jovi @stolemysoul  
p-man please I want to see if thor’s hair is rly made of gold or not and if his thighs make a man want to be choked. 

Beter go Brrr @PBP  
jesus fine you can meet them lmfao. 

Lincoln @GoodOl’Abe  
HOLY SHT WE’RE GOING TO MEET THE AVENGERS

#1 Spidey Fan @PleaseNoticeMeILoveYou  
WERE GOING TO WHAT???

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what this is 
> 
> I headcanon that Loki listens to Marina and the Diamonds religiously idk why.
> 
> More people I add I'll update here


End file.
